Continued study will be made of the T gamma chain of human fetal hemoglobin which has threonine instead of alanine at position 75 in order to learn more about gene frequency and relation to genetic status. Study of baboon fetal hemoglobin and its induction in the adult baboon will be investigated in collaboration with Dr. Joseph DeSimone of the University of Illinois College of Medicine. High performance liquid chromatography procedures will be developed to aid in these and other problems of protein chemistry.